<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рождественское чудо by kapitanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357671">Рождественское чудо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova'>kapitanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, a christmas story kinda, i've been reading works for the fandoms i don't know for years, obviously Kara was a Patsy fan, this is the first time i wrote one, yes i haven't seen Supergirl and yes i ship supercat. we exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэт и Кара летят в Нью-Йорк</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones &amp; Patricia Walker, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рождественское чудо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alada/gifts">alada</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2018 для alada</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И забронируй два билета в Нью-Йорк на утро пятницы, — закончила Кэт Грант выдачу указаний.<br/>
Кара на секунду перестала писать.<br/>
— На чье имя, мисс Грант?<br/>
— На мое и на свое, Кира. Мне нужно все тебе объяснять?<br/>
— Но что я буду делать в Нью-Йорке?<br/>
Кэт негромко вздохнула.<br/>
— Я еду в Нью-Йорк на съезд издателей США. Меня попросили обратиться с речью к участникам во время открытия, я не смогла отказать. Кроме того, я планирую на этом съезде провести несколько деловых разговоров. А ты, Кира, мой персональный ассистент, и должна быть рядом со мной во время деловой поездки.<br/>
Кара едва сдержала желание поднять бровь от удивления. Ни разу до этого Кэт Грант не брала ее в деловые поездки. Да и сама идея куда-то ехать в последние выходные перед Рождеством не очень ее радовала. Но роль личного помощника не подразумевала возражений, поэтому Кара промолчала.<br/>
***<br/>
Так Кара обнаружила себя на борту самолета из Нэшнл-Сити в Нью-Йорк. Увы, насладиться видами из окна не удалось — Кэт Грант не могла просто так просидеть в самолете два часа, и Каре пришлось обсуждать с ней идеи для нового номера и черновой вариант речи, которую Кэт должна была произнести на церемонии открытия. Впрочем, Каре нравилась эта работа, особенно в те моменты, когда сама Кэт Грант признавала ее за равную и просила советов. Мысли об оставленном городе ее не беспокоили — Алекс пообещала, что ДЕО усилит патрулирование до возвращения Супергерл.<br/>
За выходом из аэропорта их уже ждало такси, предусмотрительно вызванное Карой. Съезд начинался через час, и они едва успевали добраться до места его проведения. Всю дорогу Кэт просматривала свои заметки, поэтому Каре удалось взглянуть на Большое яблоко хотя бы из окна такси. Столько лет на Земле — и она ни разу до этого не была в одном из самых важных городов. Кара планировала улучить хотя бы пару часов для себя за выходные и погулять по городу в свое удовольствие. Но для этого надо было сначала пережить съезд и все деловые встречи.<br/>
Они успели как раз к открытию. Радушный мужчина, один из организаторов, подхватил Кэт под локоть, как только за ними закрылись двери зала, и увел ее куда-то к сцене. Оставшись в одиночестве, Кара, не зная, чем себя занять, взяла для вида бокал шампанского с одного из столиков с едой, и медленно начала обходить помещения, всматриваясь в гостей. Здесь почти не было знакомых лиц, хотя кое-кого Кара определенно видела в журналах. Не было здесь ни Лоис, ни Кларка, но зато был издатель их газеты. Кара не знала его лично, но Лоис не раз жаловалась на то, что он мешает ее работе, и потому Кара заочно испытывала к нему неприязнь.<br/>
Она невольно прекратила осматривать комнату, когда наткнулась взглядом на женщину, сидевшую за столиком в дальнем углу. Она не была похожа на медиа-магната, но ее лицо показалось Каре знакомым. Правда, женщина напоминала ей не о толстых деловых журналах, а о вечерах, которые они с Алекс в детстве проводили за просмотром передач для подростков. Когда память все же подсказала Каре, откуда ей знакомо это лицо, она едва сдержалась, чтобы не взвизгнуть от радости и возбуждения. Отставив бокал в сторону, она устремилась прямо к незнакомке.<br/>
— Простите, — негромко сказала Кара, потому что стоять и пялиться было бы невежливо. — Вы ведь Пэтси?<br/>
Женщина устало улыбнулась.<br/>
— Я была ей когда-то. Не ожидала, что кто-то здесь сможет меня вспомнить. И зовите меня Триш, пожалуйста.<br/>
— Кара! — она пожала протянутую руку. — Кара Дэнверс, я работаю в «КэтКо», ассистентка мисс Грант.<br/>
— Как интересно! — теперь уже Триш выглядела немного удивленной. — Я как раз здесь ради мисс Грант.<br/>
— С какой целью? — внутренне подобралась Кара. Кумиры детства — это одно, но защита Кэт Грант была ее главной миссией.<br/>
— Я хочу взять у нее интервью. У меня свое ток-шоу на местном радио, вряд ли вы о нем слышали. Мой редактор считает, что мне нужно расширять круг приглашенных звезд. Я давно интересовалась историей Кэт Грант и «КэтКо», поэтому сразу подумала о том, что было бы неплохо позвать мисс Грант на мое шоу.<br/>
— Кэт Грант не дает интервью, — Кара скрестила руки на груди.<br/>
— Поверьте мне, я знаю, — рассмеялась Триш. — Мне удалось достать ее персональный электронный адрес, и она весьма твердо ответила отказом на мое предложение. Но буквально вчера я услышала, что Кэт Грант будет сегодня на съезде издателей, раздобыла приглашение, и вот я здесь. Буду пытаться уговорить ее лично. Мы, женщины в медиа, должны держаться друг друга.<br/>
Триш внимательно посмотрела на Кару.<br/>
— Вы будете пытаться остановить меня на подходе к мисс Грант?<br/>
— Нет, — подумав, ответила Кара. — Я даже согласна с вашими выкладками. Интервью в Нью-Йорке могло бы быть неплохим пиаром для нее, и да, мы, женщины, должны держаться вместе. Поэтому я предоставлю мисс Грант самой с вами разбираться. Надеюсь, она меня после этого не уволит.<br/>
Триш улыбнулась шутке, и Кара улыбнулась ей в ответ. Однако продолжить разговор не получилось, поскольку со сцены раздалось гудение микрофона, а затем голос того самого организатора, который встретил Кэт. Сама Кэт стояла рядом и выглядела так же по-королевски, как обычно, но Кара, знающая ее лучше кого-либо в зале, видела, что та нервничает.<br/>
Впрочем, когда Кэт Грант дали слово, никто не смог бы заподозрить в ней неуверенность. К речи Кара не прислушивалась — ей хватило вариантов, прослушанных в самолете. Вместо этого она рассматривала гостей съезда и их реакцию на мисс Грант. Как Кара и предполагала, Кэт завораживала аудиторию. Люди могли бояться ее, но не могли не уважать. Кару всегда поражало, как эта маленькая женщина повелевала всеми окружающими.<br/>
Сойдя с подиума, Кэт несколько минут потратила на разговоры с гостями. Почти каждый из приглашенных счел своим долгом подойти к ней и поздороваться. Когда толпа вокруг Кэт немного поредела, она смогла наконец найти Кару взглядом, и та устремилась ей на помощь. Кара слышала, что Триш спешила за ней.<br/>
— Ваш мартини, мисс Грант. — Кара протянула ей предусмотрительно схваченный по дороге с одного из столиков бокал.<br/>
— Спасибо, Кира, — Кэт действительно выглядела благодарной. Не за мартини, конечно, а за спасение от окруживших ее людей.<br/>
Под шумок Каре удалось оттереть мисс Грант от остальной толпы, и теперь они оказались чуть поодаль.<br/>
— Кто это, Кира? — вопросительно приподняла бровь Кэт.<br/>
— О! — Кара успела забыть, что Триш все еще была с ними. — Это Триш Уокер, она журналистка на местном радио.<br/>
— Одна Триш Уокер из Нью-Йорка недавно писала мне. Но мне казалось, что я достаточно ясно дала понять, что я не заинтересована в том, что вы мне предлагаете. А теперь вы пытаетесь воздействовать на меня через мою помощницу?<br/>
— Все не так, мисс Грант! — Кара встала между Кэт и Триш, защищая ее от гнева своей начальницы. — Я первая подошла к Триш, чтобы познакомиться.<br/>
— Чтобы познакомиться, Кира? — теперь Кэт смотрела на нее, и в ее глазах сдерживая ярость сменилась удивлением. — Когда я позвала тебя в Нью-Йорк, я не думала, что ты здесь будешь заниматься устройством своей личной жизни.<br/>
— Что? — в недоумении переспросила Кара, и только через секунду ее осенило. — Нет, я не это имела в виду! Мисс Грант, разве вы не узнаете Триш? Она же играла Пэтси в том детском шоу! Мы с сестрой всегда его смотрели.<br/>
Кэт внимательно посмотрела на Триш, которая все еще безмолвно стояла рядом с ними, правда, теперь ее щеки немного порозовели.<br/>
— Действительно, — кивнула Кэт, — теперь, когда ты мне сказала, ее лицо кажется мне знакомым. Впрочем, — теперь она обращалась уже к Триш, — я все равно не понимаю, почему должна давать вам интервью.<br/>
— Потому что мне нечего с вами делить, и я просто хочу провести с вами предельно честный разговор? — сказала Триш. — Неужели вам не хочется показать миру другую сторону Кэт Грант?<br/>
— Это может быть хорошо для вашего имиджа, — вставила Кара. — Мисс Грант, мне кажется, что вам стоит выслушать Триш.<br/>
Кэт ненадолго задумалась.<br/>
— Ну, если ты так считаешь, Кира. Мне кажется, это будет менее скучно, чем общение с этими недалекими толстосумами, — Кэт кивнула на гостей съезда, которые уже успели разделиться на группы и увлеченно о чем-то беседовали.<br/>
— В таком случае давайте найдем более тихое место, — сказала Триш и повела Кэт и Кару в сторону дальней стены, где, неожиданно, оказалась небольшая комната, скрытая от основного зала тяжелой портьерой.<br/>
— Нет, это не мой тайный злодейский план, — ответила Триш на безмолвный вопрос в глазах Кары. — Просто я пришла раньше, и мне нечего было делать, поэтому я осмотрела помещение.<br/>
Этот ответ удовлетворил Кару, и она расслабилась и приготовилась слушать, как Триш будет уговаривать Кэт Грант дать ей интервью. Однако Триш не успела даже выложить свой первый аргумент, как над их головами что-то грохнуло и затрещало. Даже суперсила не помогла Каре отреагировать на происходящее — что-то тяжелое свалилось ей на голову, приведя в замешательство, а когда она пришла в себя, оказалось, что они все втроем лежат на полу. Балки, державшие потолок сложились над их головами, как карточный домик. Кэт, Кара и Триш оказались в завале из бетона и арматуры.<br/>
Первой реакцией Кары было разметать завал голыми руками, но она тут же осеклась. Она не могла просто так раскрыть свою тайну Кэт Грант, учитывая, как долго и успешно ее скрывала. К тому же, им не угрожала немедленная опасность: насколько Кара могла видеть, ни Кэт, ни Триш не пострадали во время взрыва, по крайней мере, физически. Рентгеновское зрение говорило ей, что люди снаружи уже начали разбирать завал. Серьезно пострадавших гостей она тоже не видела. Поэтому Кара решила расслабиться и продолжить притворяться обычным человеком. Судя по всему, происходящее не было результатом нападения инопланетян или суперзлодеев, а потому Супергерл можно было не появляться.<br/>
— Вы в порядке? — на всякий случай уточнила она.<br/>
— Да, все нормально, — ответила Триш. Кэт промолчала, и Кара молча нашла в темноте ее руку и ободряюще сжала пальцы. Кэт ответила тем же.<br/>
— Нас скоро вытащат отсюда, не волнуйтесь. Надо сохранять спокойствие, воздуха здесь хватит надолго, — сказала Кара и слегка поморщилась от переливающегося через край оптимизма в голосе. Ей хотелось подбодрить Кэт и Триш, и это единственное, что она могла придумать.<br/>
Ждать, действительно, пришлось недолго. Каре показалось, что прошла всего пара минут, когда один из крупных бетонных блоков резко поднялся, впуская внутрь свет. Кара на секунду закрыла глаза от света, а открыв, обнаружила, что блок держит одной рукой недружелюбно выглядящая брюнетка в черной кожанке.<br/>
— Джесс? — раздался за спиной Кары голос Триш.<br/>
— Упс, — отчетливо произнесла брюнетка. — Прости, Триш, я не знала, что ты здесь не одна.<br/>
— Откуда ты вообще знала, что я здесь?<br/>
— Может быть, отложим разбирательства на тот момент, когда мы не будем сидеть на полу, придавленные обломками стены? — прервала их Кэт.<br/>
Кара, а за ней Кэт и Триш, вылезла из прохода, проделанного незнакомкой. После этого она опустила блок на землю, как будто он совсем ничего не весил.<br/>
— Так вот, откуда ты знала, что я под этим завалом, Джессика? — Триш задала вопрос, не дав осесть пыли, поднятой падением куска бетона.<br/>
— Я просто была поблизости? — пожала плечами брюнетка.<br/>
— Не сработает, — Триш пошла в атаку. — Даже если ты была рядом, ты не могла бы узнать, что я здесь. И ты не удивилась тому, что я была под завалом, ты удивилась только тому, что со мной были другие люди.<br/>
— Я поставила на тебя жучок, черт возьми! — взорвалась брюнетка. — После всей той истории, в которую я тебя втянула, я хочу знать, когда тебя похитят или когда ты снова решишь наглотаться таблеток, чтобы сражаться с супер-солдатом! Когда ты в опасности, мне приходит оповещение.<br/>
— Снова наглотаться таблеток? — перебила ее Кэт. Незнакомка и Триш повернулись к ней. — Извините, что перебиваю, но мне хотелось бы услышать эту историю в подробностях. Я Кэт Грант, глава «КэтКо», а вы?<br/>
— Джессика Джонс, частный детектив, — проворчала брюнетка. — «КэтКо» — это же Нэшнл-Сити?<br/>
— Я так понимаю, вы супергероиня? — задала Кэт встречный вопрос.<br/>
— Бросьте, — фыркнула Джессика. — Я здесь только ради Триш. Супергерои — это у вас, в Нэшнл-Сити. Наверняка Супергерл уже давно разобрала бы эти руины и лично перенесла бы всех пострадавших в больницу, если бы она была здесь.<br/>
Кара открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Кэт начала говорить раньше.<br/>
— Может быть и так. А может быть, она и не стала бы сразу бросаться в бой — никто же не пострадал, насколько я понимаю. Супергерл не всегда поступает одинаково, и у нее на это есть свои причины.<br/>
Кэт внимательно посмотрела прямо на Кару, и той показалось, что она в курсе ее главной тайны, что очками и двойниками ее не удалось провести.<br/>
— Так вот, — Кэт повернулась к Триш. — Я хочу знать подробности той истории, про которую упомянула мисс Джонс. В ответ могу обещать, что рассмотрю возможность интервью.<br/>
***<br/>
Во время интервью Кара сидела в будке звукорежиссера, куда ее по знакомству провела Триш, и слушала голос Кэт в больших наушниках. Как Кара и надеялась, разговор у Триш и мисс Грант вышел действительно интересным. Она и не заметила, как пролетел час, пока голос Триш в наушниках не произнес традиционные слова прощания со слушателями.<br/>
Когда Кэт вышла из студии, Кара сразу бросилась к ней.<br/>
— Вау, мисс Грант, это было превосходно! Лучше, чем я ожидала!<br/>
— Спасибо, Кара. Это было веселее, чем я ожидала.<br/>
Кэт задумалась на секунду.<br/>
— У меня ведь ничего больше не запланировано на сегодняшний вечер?<br/>
Кара проверила расписание в своем телефоне, хотя и так помнила, что вечер после интервью был совершенно свободен.<br/>
— Нет, мисс Грант, ничего больше.<br/>
— Мне нужно кое-куда заехать. Составишь мне компанию?<br/>
— Разумеется! — Кара слегка удивилась, но не подала виду. Следовать за мисс Грант буквально было ее работой.<br/>
***<br/>
С обзорной площадки небоскреба, куда ее в итоге привела Кэт, город был виден как на ладони. Кара смотрела на ночные огни, и у нее захватывало дух. Конечно, она не раз видела ночной Нэшнл-Сити сверху, но Нью-Йорк был куда красивее.<br/>
— Я приехала в отпуск в Нью-Йорк незадолго до того, как уволилась из «Дейли Планет», и каким-то образом меня занесло сюда, — негромко сказала Кэт за ее плечом. — Я смотрела на ночной Нью-Йорк, и именно этот вид убедил меня, что мне нужно уйти из газеты и заняться своим бизнесом. Как видишь, это сработало. Поэтому я, некоторым образом, благодарна Нью-Йорку и этому виду в частности.<br/>
Кара согласно кивнула, не поворачиваясь к ней.<br/>
— Посмотри на все эти огни. Разве это не романтичный вид?<br/>
На этих словах Кара развернулась с недоумением. «Романтичный» было не тем словом, которое первым пришло бы ей в голову при виде ночного Нью-Йорка. Почему же Кэт выбрала именно его?<br/>
Странная мысль пришла ей в голову, и Кара, не успев затормозить себя, проговорила ее:<br/>
— Вы флиртуете со мной, мисс Грант?<br/>
— Ого, ты заметила, — саркастично ответила Кэт, не замедлившись ни на секунду. — Я думала, мне придется намекать куда более толсто. Прости, я не это имела в виду, — быстро добавила она. — Но я привела тебя в самое красивое место в этом городе, по крайней мере, из тех, что я знаю. Не хватает только снегопада для полноты картины.<br/>
И тут, как по команде, на щеку Кары упала первая снежинка.<br/>
— Но почему вы решили мне об этом сообщить именно сейчас? — Кара все еще не могла в это поверить, боясь, что слова Кэт окажутся какой-то жестокой шуткой.<br/>
— Насколько мне известно, под Рождество положено поступать несколько безрассудно, — пожала плечами Кэт. — Можно сказать, это рождественское чудо, Супергерл.<br/>
Кэт непривычно застенчиво улыбнулась, и Каре ничего не оставалось, как поцеловать ее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>